ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kulili
Tried this NM today, I traded a Wisdom Ring and got it back with an additional +7 Fire resist. Fought him on Ice Day with double dark weather and the moon phase was Waxing Gibbous (57%). Hit my DNC for ~25-60 damage with protect from field manuals, fairly fast attack rate and good accuracy.--Eliash 04:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) It imposed a lvl restriction but I didn't notice. I was still 75 Drg. Owned him in one WS. Traded Chainmail, it gained +1 fire resist, +1 Dex, -1 Str/Agi, Resist Poison+1. Lame. --Dressi 04:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :side note... I was lvl 75 when doing this but my PT member was 67. I actually think he GAINED lvl's? His HP percentage decreased during the battle, from 90% to about 82%, and went back up after the battle was over. Could this be verified any? --Dressi 05:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Solo 62RDM/DNC. Was easy. --Cant. :*Does not miss? THF75/NIN37 (capped evasion with merits + Evasion Torque and Boxer's Mantle) could not evade a single attack. :**Parrying was effective :**Shadows were successful :**Perfect Dodge successfully evaded attacks. :* Solo'd easilty with 58 BST/WHM and Saber Siravarde. :*Soloed with BLU75/NIN37 with great ease; no considerable merits. Frenetic Rip did an impressive amount of damage without the Magus Keffiyeh equipped. --Dontae :*Tarutaru BLU75/NIN37 completely untouched. 04:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as DNC70/SAM35 with] one pre-fight Meditate. Got me to 50% hp as I was in haste mode not drain mode. :*Did not miss me 75Ninja/37Dancer granted the fight was 35 sec. Also had a Enfire Effect- User:Rumaha :**It can miss. But it doesn't very often. --Starcade 00:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :*75war/sam spanked it raging rush hit for 1200 meditated and killed it got a +1 str -1 vit and mnd on snipers ring also got a -1chr +2mnd -1 int on level 36 dex ring *Solo 74 Mnk/Dnc Very easy started with 140% TP Asuran Fists did 891 dam, which took him down to 1/2 his HP. Took about 400 HP from me. --Gliran 20:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Solo 75WHM/NIN. Was very easy. Started with 0% tp. Hexa Strike took like 30-40% Decent DD equip. :*Agreed, started with 100% TP, Hexa Strike took him straight down to 65% and he was dead in under a minute. Ashke 01:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) *Solo as 60WHM/WAR; missed me three times in the approximately four minute fight. - Ooka 02:35, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *Solo 59 Sam/dnc sai+3rd eye constant while saveing tp for cures... long fight almost 25mins **2nd time. He does miss,*** missed me twice entire fight, and i was wearing hauby fight took almost entire 30 mins. *Solo 60 SAM/DNC Meditated Twice - Hasso/Sekkanoi - Jinpu to Yukikaze right off the beginning - Seig/3eye/Meditate - Heal if needed, 1 more Yukikaze should kill. Fight took 2-3 minutes. (Had Soboro, not needed by any means.) *Solo 58BLU/NIN. Buff before fight Utsusemi, Cocoon, Refueling. Headbutt-> Bludgeon, repeat. Pretty easy, he got me to 50% HP and MP, but I didn't heal during fight. It seemed to have enblizzard. Quick fight, maybe 5 min. Used Body slam 2x, but didn't learn ; ;. --NinaaOfShiva 09:48, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd this as a 75BLU/37WHM with a 56BLU/28WHM trying for body slam, fight was incredibly easy (Altho the Endrain did get annoying); Noticed that couldn't debuff at all; Chaotic Eye and Filament hold were 100% resisted with 300 skill. Also noted that ice damage didn't heal it at all, ice spikes from Reactor Cool procked for about 30-50 damage each time (Plasma Charge on the other hand was ineffective). Overall easy fight, but due to the huge amount of TP moves makes it hard to learn spell from; possible maybe, but not practical at all. --Kohki 07:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) * Soloed easily by 75RDM/NIN - Did not take any damage lasted about 30 secs Phalanx, Stoneskin and Shadows Kept up Straight Tanking Method *Just soloed easily as a 60BLU/NIN - With Shadows, Cocoon, Refueling, Metallic Body as buffs; never broke stoneskin from Metallic Body, after casting Spiral Spin it only hit me 1/6 times.--Lordjackel 23:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *Just soloed as a 66DRK/SAM - Use guillotine, drain 1 & 2, then got cursed to 400hp, while still under the effect of Drain 2, then killed it with another guillotine. When drain 2 buff wore I had 250 hp max, the curse effect is still active 31 min after fight >.<. Kulili casted white magic throughout the fight.--Carminia 05:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * Not suggested to solo by 55MNK/27DNC ONLY with 2hr, Went in with 150%TP FoV Protect/Regen, From the start it hit hard, i mean HARD, so I Raging Fists the bloody thing and it went to 43% from around 80~93%, then used 2hr, healed myself 2x with Curing Waltz, got me down to 100s then when it was at 10% ragining fists again to kill it, got lame augments after that ordeal . .. pretty whack *Soloed by a 61DRG/25WHM without healing or buffs, only lost 1/3 health, used jump then high jump then Penta Thrust once each to kill with extreme ease. * Just wanted to warn people that he can become more evil depending upon the spawn. Soloed him easily as 75MNK/X and 75NIN/X, but then came back to solo him again as 72BST and was completely schooled. Got hit with petrify that stuck on both me and my pet and he then whiddled me down to nothing. I was turned away when it stuck.--Criswell June 16, 2009 * Soloed him 3:16 June 24th, as 75DRG/37SAM went in with 300% TP , Hasseo and Deep breathing buffed up. took him down 90% hp, as wyvern was reading Flame breath (which got absorbed.) saw on screen he was Reading Body Slam. it didnt go thru as jump and high jump finished him off. it was Windsday. with Single ice weather in effect, Traded in Bridgane and only got Resist Poison HP didnt decrease goin into fight nor did any stats. if anything saw my penta do more than usual (1380) when i average about 700~900 depending on mob. ~ CaelThunderwing (Ifrit Server) * Easy soloed as BST73/NIN36 whit Courier Carrier, pet hits NM for around 250+ damage. --Vodak 00:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Easy solo as 59RDM/WAR. casted full buffs with Composure up. popped NM, debuffed with Bio2, poison 2, slow, blind and paralyze (paralyze wouldnt stick) then whittled him down. He only hit for about 40-50 with SS down. half that with a shield block. spawned with add'tl effect blindness which was a tad annoying but nothing cripling. Augment Testimonials :*Traded Combat Casters Slacks, received: STR-1 VIT-1 AGI+1 Resist poison+1 :*Traded New Moon Armlets, received: ::* +13 INT-1 MND+1 CHR-1 Leylah ::* +13 STR-1 VIT+1 AGI-1 Leylah :*Traded Mage's Cuffs, received: ::* +13 and +14 Leylah :*Traded Drone Earring, received: ::* +7 and MP+2 Leylah ::* +2 Kandu :*Traded Loyalty Ring, received: ::* +10 :*Traded Spike Necklace, received: ::* +6. ::* +5. :*Traded Brigandine and received ::*''+6 Water Resistance'' and +5 Earth Resistance Augment. ::*''+2 INT'' and +1 MP While Healing Augment. ::*''+3 STR'', ''-1 VIT'' and ''-2 AGI'' Augment. ::*''+2 STR'', ''-1 DEX'', ''-1 VIT'' and +6 Fire Resistance Augment. ::*''Resist Stun+2'' and +6 Fire Resistance Augment. ::*''MP+8'' Augment ::*''+7 Wind Resistance'' and ''Def +1 '' Augment. ::*''Resist Poison +2 Augment. :*Traded Light Buckler (DEF6 Shield Skill+5) It Gainded: STR+1 VIT-1 AGI-1 "Resist Paralyze"+1 lol RinZhu 08:17, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Woodsman Ring and it got Str+1 Agi-1 Mnd-1 Chr+2 :/ User:Rumaha :*Traded Balance Ring, it added +3 Earth Resistance. *Traded Custom M Gloves, recieved -1 Wind +1 Earth. Fight done on DRG74 --Ravahan *Traded Electrum Ring, received Int -1 Mnd +1 Chr -1 Water +10 --Neshek *Traded Woodsman Ring, received Water +7 --Neshek *Traded Electrum Ring, received +2 Dark resistance. Just before midnight, entering Windsday, Waning Giddeus 88%. 75 DRG/37 DNC, no problems. --Starcade 01:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Seer's Tunic, and got INT - 1 MND - 1 CHR + 1 Attack + 1 *Traded Morion Earring, receive +5 Light resistance. No weather, Waning Gibbous (83%), around 22:30 Iceday. He had additional effect: lightning damage. --The Evil One *Traded Aurora Mantle, came back with DEX+1. Watersday, 1600 game time, waning gibbous moon 71% in dark weather. Monster had en-drain effect, easily soloed as SMN64/WHM32 --Renly 09:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Republic Subligar and got MP+4 12:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Dodge Earring, returned with Attack+1 and Earth resist+5. Kulili had mp drain on his hits. Ice day, and I was on thf. --itMFtis *Traded Mercenary Captain's Belt, got MP+3. --Alana on garuda 06:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Carapace leggings, returned with -4 HP,+4 MP, +2 STR, and +2 Dex. Kulili had HP drain on his hits. Fireday, and I was on 60cap Thf. *Traded Custom M gloves Augmented with HP-2 MP+2. *Traded Bridgane got augmented with Resist Poison +2 Did not check moon phases or precent. *Traded Shade Harness +1 >>> -1 Agi/Mnd, +1 Int +1 Resist Silence. 1st quarter moon 52%, Watersday 4:32. Killed with Hysteric Barrage. Shumanfoo 22Jun2009. *Traded Kingdom Trousers >>> +3 Lightning Resistance, +2 Dark Resistance. 29% Waning 19:49, Iceday. Killed with Frenetic Rip. Shumanfoo 23Jun2009. *Traded Spike Necklace >>> +2 Fire Resistance. Forgot to check time/moon since augment stunk. Killed with Frenetic Rip. Shumanfoo 24Jun2009. *Traded Holy Breastplate >>> +2 Str, -1 Dex/Vit, +1 Resist Stun/Sleep. 55% Last Quarter, Earthday 7:00. Killed with melee crit. Shumanfoo 29Jun2009. *Traded Gambison >>> Agi -1 Int +2 CHR -1 "Resist Gravity+1" 64% Waxing Windsday *Traded Holy Breastplate >>> +1 DEX, +1 Water, and +3 Dark 18June2011 Body Slam or Heavy Stomp The question on everyone's mind: Can BLU learn Body Slam from this guy? --Lordshadow 17:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Looks like it doesn't use it. Tahngarthortalk- 18:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Confirmed that the NM uses Body Slam, I don't know much about BLU so I can't say if it can be learned.--Eliash 20:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Holy crap! It seems to use Body Slam! Now let's just see if we can learn it. A big question being, how does EXP work with these monsters?--Stammer 21:26, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Has anyone learned Body Slam from Kulili yet? I've been helping a LS mate pop him almost daily and even with 5 uses of the move in one of those fights, he still hasn't learned it (he's BLU 75). Timolina 11:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I battled Kullili today and it used both Heavy Stomp and Body Slam. This is opposed to the front page saying it has sets of moves it uses. Either way, I did not learn it this time, but I'm still hopeful. As a point, I traded a Quick Belt and gained +8 Wind Resistance (posted above). I am curious if since you only get XP from the fight if you trade Beastman's Seals, that you need to trade them to be able to learn the move. On a side note, He didn't have an en-effect that I noticed on any of his swings this time. Storme 17:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Incorrect. Heavy Stomp & Body Slam is one of its modes. In that mode, it ONLY uses Heavy Stomp and body slam. If it used say, Wind Breath, that would be breaking the pattern. --Lordshadow 18:02, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Fought with him today (see my post under testimonials) he readied it but before it could go off finished him off quick. ~CaelThunderwing (Ifrit Server) *Fought him maybe 20 times and out of those he was in the Body Slam/Heavy Stomp six of them. Each fight he used Body Slam three or four times and in each of those fights I traded Beastman Seals for Exp. Have yet to learn it so either you cannot learn Body Slam from him or the learn rate is so bad it might just take forever to get it. Have fought Biast four or five times as well with multiple Body Slam uses and not learned it so the learn rate might just be truly hideous. ~Remoob (Remora Server) Modes From what I've seen in trying to get body slam, this guy seems to use 3 of the 5 modes listed on the front page. Or possibly just 3 of the dragon family moves at random for the fight. --Goriru 09:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC)